In mobile equipment networks, locating user equipments can provide valuable benefits to users and opportunities for additional or improved services. Typical mobile equipment networks provide wireless access to various communications services. Such communications services include voice, video, data, messaging, content broadcast, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), and so forth. Wireless networks types can include Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Multi-Carrier Code Division Multiple Access (MC-CDMA), Single-Carrier Code Division Multiple Access (SC-CDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single-carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA), and others.
Mobile equipment networks can also provide access to mapping applications, which can be utilized to find travel routes from a defined start location to a defined end location. The mapping application can also provide other information, such as estimated travel time and/or alternative routes. In an example, a person might be relocating and knows their work address but is not sure where to live. Through interaction with the mapping application, the person can determine potential places to live based on a distance that will need to be traveled between home and work. Thus, through utilization of the mapping application, the person can locate potential places to buy a home or rent an apartment based on the distance.
Traditional mapping applications or navigations systems provide routing information based on either posted speed limits or current traffic conditions. However, routing may be requested over large distances taking many hours or days to traverse. As such, the current traffic conditions on distant segments are irrelevant because such conditions will have changed by the time the segment is reached. Further, if routing is performed during off peak hours, the recommended routing, using current traffic conditions, will reflect low traffic density and high speed in an area where the opposite might be true when actually reaching that segment.
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.